Doulber
Doulber (aka Doulb or Doub) resides on the Malachite Ocean. Doulber is a proud member of the flag Sick Man's Dream. History Doulber started his day out on Malachite with Ganderz and the crew The Knightmare. Doulber enjoyed his days here but ended up staying for less than a week when a young ambitious captain named Lkeddie took him under his wing in the crew The Legion. Doub was quite content in the crew and managed to climb the ranks, starting at officer and eventually rising all the way up to senior officer. Doulber still and does not have the true stats of that position but trust carried him most of the way. The highlight of Doulber's pirate career happened when he was promoted to be prince of the flag . Vannaka, (the once king of the flag) left for personal reasons and Lkeddie took over the flag. When he did he made Doulber and good friend Daxy royalty of the flag. As The Legion grew so did El Pollo Diablo. Many crews ventured in and out of the flag. The day came when Lkeddie decided to move on and join Ball N Chain. Doulber questioned the move but came around and enjoyed himself in the flag. Doub was promoted to lord by the royalty and monarch, Beatthebrats. A short while ago Lkeddie decided to leave Ball N Chain. Doulber was very upset and decided to take his own way in the game and join Kamuflaro in the crew Harlequin. He was instantly promoted to senior officer. Repercussions were not pretty after this. Lkeddie was quite upset why his senior officer and best friend left his crew. Both had very intense arguments between each other and Doulber was accused of stealing crew mates and spying on The Legion. Doulber admitted these rumors were true. By the end of the second day Lkeddie and his flag declared war on which is the flag that Doulber now sails under. A blockade was eminent unless peace talks were to be negotiated. Doulber went on to spend a year and a half with the flag Utopia. He was prince of the flag while he spent his time there and helped support Utopia and their allies in blockades. He left recently and joined Kaine's crew where he knew many of the same pirates from Utopia. Doulber rejoined the alliance under the crew Chloroform Candy led by . The crew sails under the flag Barely Dressed. Doulber had a break up with Barely Dressed and left the flag on rough terms. After joining the Hunter ocean and playing on the ocean he decided to rejoin Kaine's crew Wicked. He now resides there. Accomplishments *When he was captain of the crew The Setting Sun, it had reached as high as #4 in crew fame on Malachite. *Helped in many kades on the Malachite Ocean, Hunter Ocean & Sage Ocean *45-3 Record in Cursed Isles when driving *6-0 Record in SMH/HS when driving *Royalty in the flag Utopia *Owns Smoke on the Water, a shipyard on *Most famous inn tart on Malachite *Owns Purple Reign, a fort on Lilac Island *Governed Lilac Island on Malachite